


Wochenende

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s03e11 The Return Part 2, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Zurück auf der Erde - einzig Rodneys Besuch am Wochenende lässt John durchhalten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2008  
> Beta: Antares vielen lieben Dank.  
> Was passiert alles auf der Erde?

„Sicher, McKay, für das Abendessen reserviere ich einen Tisch im besten Restaurant“, versprach John mit einem sehr ironischen Unterton.

Ein Schnauben ertönte und John musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Rodneys Antwort war entsprechend bissig: „Du bist wohl zu geizig dafür. Obwohl du in den letzten drei Jahren deinen gesamten Sold sparen konntest und ich immer mein Flugticket selbst bezahle, hast du bei meinen letzten Besuchen immer nur den Lieferservice kommen lassen.“

„Wer war denn derjenige, der die Finger nicht von meiner Spielkonsole lassen konnte und nie raus wollte?“ ‚Geiz' wollte John nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, wenn ‚Bequemlichkeit' der eigentliche Grund gewesen war.

„Ich nicht. Du wolltest immer Revanche!“

„Träum weiter, McKay.“

In der Leitung klopfte es – ein dienstlicher Anruf kam rein, John hätte es gerne ignoriert, aber Rodney hörte es auch.

„Deine Arbeit ruft.“ Und schon hatte er aufgelegt.

John drückte die Taste, um den anderen Anrufer anzunehmen, als auch die Alarmsirenen im Stargate-Komplex losgingen.

Die nächsten zwei Tage hatte John keine Möglichkeit, einen Tisch zu buchen.

Er war mit seinem Team auf MX1-589, um SG-3 im Kampf gegen die Ori zu unterstützen, somit noch nicht einmal in der Nähe eines Telefons.

 

Freitagmorgen stolperte er übermüdet durchs Stargate zurück auf die Erde. Den Post-Missions-Check bekam er so gerade noch mit, auch schaffte er es gegen Mittag, in seine Wohnung zu fahren.

Doch statt zu duschen und sich den Dreck der letzten Tage abzuwaschen, fiel er angezogen aufs Bett und schlief ein.

 

John wachte erst auf, als die Klingel an seiner Haustüre nicht stillstand. Ein Blick auf den Wecker - es war achtzehn Uhr - und er war hellwach.

„McKay, scheiße.“

Er stand auf und so sehr er sich sonst über den Besuch seines Freundes und Exilgenossen freute, heute wäre ihm der Schlaf lieber gewesen.

Seufzend öffnete er die Haustür. Sie war noch nicht ganz offen, als Rodney hindurchstürmte.

„Weißt du, dass ich seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde klingele? Ich war nahe dran, die Feuerwehr zu holen. Man, siehst du scheiße aus. Was war los?“

„Ori.“ John kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und schlurfte in die Küche. Er brauchte jetzt Kaffee, viel Kaffee, sonst würde er Rodney nicht ertragen können.

„Oh! So schlimm?“

„Schlimmer.“ John zögerte, dann fuhr er fort. „Bambus ist mal wieder ausgerutscht und liegt mit einer Gehirnerschütterung auf der Krankenstation und Wallace macht mir deswegen Vorwürfe. Dazu waren wir mit dem SG-3 Team unterwegs, das so viele Lichtjahre besser ist, als die Leute, mit denen ich mich abplagen muss.“

John schüttete Wasser in die Kaffeemaschine und legte ein Pad ein. Er überlegte, dann legte er ein zweites ins Fach. Er rechnete damit, dass Rodney jetzt über seine Sargnägel – auch Assistenten genannt – sprach, aber erstaunlicherweise seufzte Rodney nur.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit dir auf Missionen gehen. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich sitze in meinem voll klimatisierten Bunker und wäre gerne dabei, um deinen Rücken zu decken. Ich mache mir Sorgen, wenn du mit den Schwachmaten unterwegs bist.“

„Danke.“ Mehr wusste John nicht zu sagen.

Der Kaffee war fertig, doch bevor John die Tasse heraus nehmen konnte, hatte Rodney sie bereits in seinen Händen.

„Der Gast geht immer vor“, belehrte er John mit einer selbstzufriedenen Miene, bevor er den ersten Schluck trank.

Achselzuckend bereitete sich John einen weiteren Kaffee zu.

 

John setzte sich zu Rodney auf die Couch und trank den ersten Schluck, während er von ihm intensiv angeblickt wurde. Dann stand Rodney auf und wich zwei Schritte zurück.

„Ist was?“ Fragend zog John eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du stinkst. Bevor ich mehr Zeit in deiner Nähe verbringe, duschst du und rasierst dich.“

„Ja, Sir.“ John schaffte es, sehr lässig zu salutieren. „In der Zeit kannst du die Couch beziehen, du weißt ja wo alles ist.“

„Komme ich zu Besuch, muss ich auch noch alles selber machen. Was für ein Service ist denn das?“

„Gar keiner. Du kennst mich. Dafür kannst du entscheiden, welche DVD wir sehen. Ich habe eine neue Lieferung von Amazon bekommen.“

John wies auf ein Regal, in dem er die DVDs gestapelt hatte.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Geld er dafür ausgegeben hatte und es war ihm auch egal. Er wünschte sich nur, dass Teyla und Ronon mit dabei sein könnten, um die Filme zu schauen.

John schluckte, trank seinen Kaffee aus und ging unter die Dusche.

Er wollte nicht, dass Rodney seinen sentimentalen Anfall mitbekam. Es war nie gut, etwas hinterher zu trauern, das man endgültig verloren hatte. Besser war es, sich auf die Zukunft zu konzentrieren.

 

Zwanzig Minuten später fühlte er sich viel menschlicher. Die Dusche hatte seine Lebensgeister geweckt und er fühlte sich munter genug, um mit Rodney einige Stunden über ihre Lieblingsfilme zu lästern.

Er betrat sein Wohnzimmer als sein Magen laut und deutlich knurrte.

Rodney, der in der Zwischenzeit sein Laptop ausgepackt hatte, schien wieder in seine Arbeit vertieft, blickte aber kurz hoch. „Das wurde auch Zeit! Ich dachte schon, du hörst nie wieder auf zu duschen! Ich habe Hunger, denn ich habe auf dem Flug nur ein Frühstück serviert bekommen, weil die Cateringfirma das Flugzeug falsch beladen hatte. Und dabei war ich in der ersten Klasse! Auf meine Beschwerde servierten sie mir als Entschuldigung einen Drink. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber im Glas schwamm eine Zitronenscheibe! Die Stewardess war entsetzt, als sie hörte, dass ich tödlich allergisch darauf bin, aber etwas Vernünftiges habe ich trotzdem nicht zu essen bekommen. Nicht mehr lange und ich unterzuckere.“

„Du weißt, wo die Süßigkeiten sind. Wo ist das Problem? Bist du mir böse, wenn wir erst morgen groß essen gehen?“

„Da ich nicht möchte, dass du mir beim Dessert einschläfst, können wir auch was beim Lieferservice bestellen. Der Thailänder war letzte Woche sehr gut.“

„Wie du willst. Schließlich ist der Gast ja König.“ John grinste Rodney an, erntete aber nur einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Was hast du für heute Abend ausgesucht?“ fragte John, während er nach dem Flyer des Lieferservice suchte.

„Dr. Who! Die erste Staffel des neunten Doktors sollten wir doch auf einmal schaffen.“ Rodney hatte dieses selbstzufriedene Grinsen.

Eigentlich hatte John viel zu wenig geschlafen, um eine Nacht vor dem Fernseher zu verbringen, aber er sah Rodney zu selten, als dass er nein sagen konnte.

 

* * *

 

Der Mittag war lange vorbei, als John in seinem Bett wach wurde. Wie sie es geschafft hatten, wirklich die ganze Staffel durchzuhalten, wusste er nicht genau. Aber als Rodney auch noch anfangen hatte das Bonusmaterial zu schauen, war er ins Bett gekrochen. Solange er wach gewesen war, hatte er viel Kaffee getrunken, um überhaupt durchzuhalten. Als er daran dachte, wusste er, warum er wach geworden war. John stand auf und ging ins Bad.

Zurück von der Toilette blickte er ins Wohnzimmer, Rodney schlummerte noch selig auf der Couch. In einer Haltung, die John schon beim Zusehen arge Rückenschmerzen bereitete. Kein Wunder, dass Rodney sie immer hatte.

Er holte sein Laptop und verzog sich in die Küche. Im Internet versuchte er, ein Restaurant zu finden, das weder zu aufgetakelt, noch zu billig war. Nach einer halben Stunde gab John auf und griff zum Telefon.

Er überlegte einen Moment, dann wählte er Camerons Nummer. Das SG-1 Team sollte auf der Erde sein.

Schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln wurde abgenommen.

„Mitchell!“

„Sheppard. Hallo, Colonel!“

John konnte hören, wie Cameron grinste.

„Auch hallo, Colonel! Wie komme ich zu der Ehre deines Anrufes?“

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

„Ist sie jung und hübsch? Dann nehme ich sie dir gerne ab.“

„Nein.“ Grinsend schüttelte John den Kopf. „Du kannst doch auch nicht kochen.“

„Ja, und?“

„Ich suche ein Restaurant, in dem ich mit McKay essen gehen kann.“

„Wo ohne Zitrone gekocht wird, wenn ohne Zitrone verlangt wird? Und wo es niemanden stört, wenn er laut wird?“

„So ungefähr. Es sollte kein Nobelschuppen sein, die Atmosphäre brauch ich nicht.“

„Hmm, ich verstehe. Da hat vor einigen Monaten ein kleines Restaurant in der Nähe der Greyhound Station aufgemacht. Es heißt Rex oder so. Recht exotisch, eine Mischung aus mexikanischer und arabischer Küche. Irgendwie fühle ich dort mich wie auf einer anderen Welt – nicht im Einsatz, sondern auf Urlaub. Willst du die Nummer?“

Genau das konnte John brauchen. Ein klein wenig Urlaub, auch wenn es nur für wenige Stunden war.

„Sicher doch. Gib her.“

„Moment, ich muss sie raussuchen.“

Es raschelte einen Moment, dann diktierte Cameron die Nummer.

Sie sprachen noch einige Minuten über Alltägliches, dann verabschiedete John sich.

Als nächstes rief er bei dem Restaurant an. Der Akzent seines Gesprächspartners war grauenhaft. Wenn er wenigstens spanisch gesprochen hätte, dann hätte John ihn vielleicht verstanden, aber es war ein Mischmasch aus vielen verschiedenen Sprachen. Das Reservieren des Tisches war weniger das Problem, aber John hatte von Cameron nur den Namen und die Telefonnummer und musste sich auch noch die Straße durchgeben lassen.

Als John es endlich verstanden hatte, war er schweißgebadet. Er schaffte es, den Hörer leise aufzulegen.

Anschließend durchstöberte er den Kühlschrank um etwas zu essen. Er fand nur die Überreste des thailändischen Essens. So lecker es auch gewesen war, direkt nach dem Aufstehen wollte er etwas anderes essen.

 

„Kaffee?“

John blickte hoch und sah, dass Rodney im Türrahmen stand – richtig wach war er noch lange nicht, das würde mindestens noch zwei Tassen dauern.

„Die Maschine ist an und du weißt wo die Pads sind.“

„Du bist ein schlechter Gastgeber.“

„Du bist auch nicht wirklich ein Gast“, schoss John zurück. „Du hast dich wie jedes Wochenende hier einquartiert.“

„Wenn es dir nicht passt, dann flieg ich zurück.“ Es war nicht patzig, aber auch ohne den amüsierten Unterton, den Rodney sonst bei ihren Diskussionen hatte. Er klang unsicher.

„Es ist okay.“ John zuckte mit den Schultern. Hoffte, dass Rodney das Unausgesprochene mitbekam. Dass seine Besuche viel besser waren, als einsam rumzusitzen und trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen und in Erinnerungen an eine verlorene Heimat zu schwelgen. „Ich dachte nur, wenn du fast genau so viel in meiner Wohnung bist, wie ich, kannst du dich genauso am Haushalt beteiligen.“

Rodney grummelte, schlurfte zur Spülmaschine und holte sich eine saubere Tasse heraus.

John war sich sicher, dass er dieses Wortgefecht nur gewonnen hatte, weil sein Freund noch lange nicht wach war.

„Wenn das so ist, dann will ich auch im Bett schlafen. Das ist viel besser für meinen Rücken, als die Couch. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr mir alles weh tut.“

So viel zum Gewinnen eines Wortgefechtes.

„Ich zahle die Miete. Also nehme ich das Bett.“

„Die Kosten für die Flugtickets sind höher als die Miete für diese Wohnung.“

Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah John herausfordernd an.

„Gut“, John gab auf. „Wenn du darauf bestehst, kannst du diese Nacht das Bett haben. Jetzt trinken wir einen Kaffee, dann gehen wir einkaufen und organisieren uns eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, nicht zu viel, denn für heute Abend habe ich einen Tisch reserviert.“

Rodneys Augen leuchteten auf.

„Du hast es wirklich getan?“

„Ja, mit Kerzen und einem Geigenspieler. Es wird das romantischste Essen deines Lebens.“ Johns trockener Kommentar ließ Rodney erstarren. Nach einem Moment schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das glaube ich nicht, du wirst mir keinen Geigenspieler antun, der wie eine ein getretener Hund jault. Was hast du ausgesucht?“

Grinsend schüttelte John den Kopf.

„Lass dich überraschen, McKay. Es wird nur zwanglose Kleidung erwartet.“

 

Es dämmerte schon, als das Taxi vor dem Restaurant hielt. John hatte zuerst überlegt, selbst zu fahren, sich aber dagegen entschieden, damit er je nach Gericht etwas trinken konnte. Etwas, das er sich sehr selten gönnte, von dem er aber der Ansicht war, dass er es sich nach der letzten Woche verdient hatte.

Er stieg aus und war in Gedanken schon bei der Weinkarte, als er Rodney neben sich aufstöhnen hörte. John blickte sich um, folgte Rodneys ausgestreckten Finger, der auf die Leuchtreklame deutete: ‚Dex'.

Diese drei Buchstaben weckten sofort Erinnerungen in John. An Abende am Lagerfeuer mit leisem Lachen. An Trainingseinheiten, an Teamabende. Die besten Momente der letzten Jahre wurden durch diese drei Buchstaben geweckt. Und das Wissen, dies verloren zu haben.

„Ich hatte gedacht, der Laden würde ‚Rex' heißen. Wenn du möchtest, können wir woanders hingehen, Rodney. Es tut mir leid.“

Zuerst nickte Rodney, doch dann schnupperte er und er strahlte.

„So wie es hier riecht, gibt es hier das beste Essen von ganz Colorado. Das lasse ich mir doch nicht durch den Namen vermiesen.“

Zielstrebig ging er zum Eingang und John folgte ihm.

 

Das Innere der Restaurants erinnerte John an Athos. Sie mussten die Schuhe ausziehen und über weiche Teppiche wurden sie an ihren Platz geführt. Statt Stühlen gab es auf dem Boden viele Kissen und auf niedrigen Tischen brannten Kerzen.

Als John sich umsah, erkannte er, dass der Saal nur von Kerzen erleuchtet wurde und dass die einzelnen Tische durch schwere Vorhänge abgetrennt waren.

Kaum saßen sie, kam auch schon die Bedienung in exotischer Kleidung und reichte ihnen die Karte.

John nahm sie, klappte sie auf, konnte sich aber nicht darauf konzentrieren. Immer wieder sah er Teylas Gesicht vor sich und fragte sich, was sie gerade machte, ob es ihr gut ging.

Er vermisste seine Teamgefährten.

 

„Das wäre genau das richtige für Ronon!“

Rodneys Ausruf riss John aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was?“

„Die Nummer 148. Fingerfood. Er ist doch nur glücklich, wenn er ohne Besteck essen kann.“

John blätterte in seiner Karte, bis er auf der richtigen Seite war. Allein bei der Beschreibung lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Genau das Richtige, nicht nur für Ronon“, überlegte er laut. „Aber die 150 ‚Vorspeisenvariationen für zwei' hört sich noch viel besser an. Bist du mit dabei?“

Der Preis war exorbitant aber John störte es nicht.

„Bei meinem Glück ist die Hälfte mit Zitrone zubereitet und du futterst mir alles weg.“

 

„Haben Sie sich schon entschieden?“

John zuckte zusammen und seine Finger griffen automatisch zum Oberschenkel. Doch da war keine Waffe.

Er blickte hoch und sah eine exotische junge Frau, die überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit Teyla hatte, vor seinem Tisch stehen. Sie hatte einen Block in der Hand und wollte die Bestellung aufnehmen.

Innerlich aufseufzend, versuchte John sich zu entspannen.

„Ich bin allergisch gegen alles, was aus Zitrusfrüchten zubereitet wird. Gibt es Gerichte, die ich nicht essen kann?“, erklärte Rodney der Bedienung.

Die Frau zuckte mit keiner Wimper.

„Bei uns werden alle Gerichte frisch zubereitet. Wenn ich die Küche informiere, ist das kein Problem.“

Rodney strahlte sie an.

„Das ist fantastisch! Als Vorspeise hätten wir gerne die 150, als Hauptgericht nehme ich die 203 und als Nachtisch...“ Rodney blätterte in der Speisekarte.

„Die Vorspeisenplatte ist sehr reichhaltig. Sie können anschließend gerne mehr bestellen. Jetzt würde ich es noch nicht empfehlen.“

„Einverstanden.“ John hatte sich wieder gefangen und nickte ihr lächelnd zu. „Gibt es dazu einen passenden Wein?“

„Ja, einen fruchtigen Weißwein?“

„Gut, davon bitte eine Karaffe.“

„Gerne“, die Frau lächelte, dann war sie verschwunden.

John lehnte sich zurück.

 

„Ob sie auch so gutes Essen wie wir haben?“ Rodneys Frage erstaunte John keineswegs, zeigte sie doch nur, dass sich Rodneys Gedanken in genau denselben Bahnen bewegten. Er wusste sofort wer „sie“ waren. Doch er konnte sie nur mit einem Achselzucken beantworten.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Teyla hat mir zum Abschied die Adresse gegeben, wohin sie umgesiedelt wurden, aber ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob man sie mit genug Nahrung ausgestattet hat.“

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte Caldwell nicht überredet, umzukehren, dann hätten wir unsere Heimat nicht verlassen müssen.“

Die Bitterkeit war nicht zu überhören.

„Du konntest nicht ahnen, dass man unsere Hilfe so schlecht belohnt. Lass uns das Thema wechseln, es verdirbt mir den Appetit.“

Außerdem war es schwierig, unverfängliche Formulierungen zu finden, die Geheimhaltungsstufe gab es nicht ohne Grund.

„Da hast du Recht. Ich würde ihnen nur gerne einen Arschtritt für ihre Dankbarkeit verpassen.“

„Nicht nur du“, stimmte John zu.

 

Da kam die Kellnerin mit dem Wein und Gläsern.

John füllte die Gläser und prostete Rodney zu. „Auf Teyla und Ronon!“

„Auf Teyla und Ronon!“

Schweigend tranken sie.

So sehr sie sich auch bemühten, es wollte keine fröhliche Stimmung aufkommen, die Erinnerung hatte sie melancholisch gemacht.

Das Essen kam in vielen kleinen Schalen, die auf den Tisch gestellt wurden. Rodney überließ es John, zu probieren, ob auch wirklich alles ohne Zitronen zubereitet worden war. Erst nach seiner Freigabe stürzte er sich auf das Essen. John musste kämpfen, um einen gerechten Anteil abzubekommen.

Auch der Wein, von dem John mehr trank, als gut für ihn war, verbesserte seine Stimmung nicht.

Es dauerte lange, aber dann hatten sie doch die Schlacht gegen die Essensmenge gewonnen. Satt und träge lagen sie auf ihren Kissen.

Statt auch im Kopf träge zu werden, drehten sich Johns Gedanken nur um seine verlorene Heimat. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, alle Befehle zu verweigern und in der Pegasus-Galaxie zu bleiben. Teyla hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass die Athosianer ihn jederzeit als einen der ihren aufnehmen würden. Zusammen mit Teyla und Ronon würde er sich nicht mehr so einsam und verlassen fühlen, wie hier auf der Erde.

Nur Rodney machte das Leben im SGC erträglich, doch sahen sie sich viel zu selten. Auch wenn es in den letzten fünf Wochen jedes Wochenende gewesen war.

John blickte zu seinem Freund, der in der Speisekarte blätterte und sie dann mit einem Seufzer zur Seite legte.

„Was ist?“

„Ich bin so satt, ich mag kein Blatt. Dabei liest sich alles sehr verführerisch.“

Amüsiert zog John eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und zu Hause wirst du über den Inhalt meines Kühlschrankes herfallen.“

„Sicher.“ Rodney grinste. „Denn wovon sollte ich satt sein? Ich sprang nur über Gräbelein und fand kein einzig Blättelein.“

„Hör auf! Schluss! Seit wann zitierst du Märchen, McKay?“

„Das ist aus einem Film.“ Rodney breitete die Arme aus. „Ich hatte einen kleinen Disput mit Radek und er hat sich geweigert mit mir zu sprechen, bis ich nicht diese tschechischen Märchenfilme gesehen habe. Er hat sie sogar extra für mich hochgeladen und ich habe sie im Büro auf meinem Laptop gesehen. Sie waren grauenhaft, aber immer noch besser, als mit den Idioten, die sich als meine Assistenten bezeichnen länger zu arbeiten, als unbedingt notwendig!“

„Was hast du angestellt, dass Radek dich so hart bestraft hat?“, stichelte John weiter. Rodney zuckte mit den Achseln, dann nahm er sein Glas und leerte es. Erst als John seinen Ellebogen einsetzte, rückte er damit raus. „Nicht mehr als sonst auch. Ich habe ihm gesagt, wo der Fehler in einer seiner Theorien liegt. Vielleicht war meine Wortwahl nicht nett, aber er sollte mich kennen und es abkönnen. Aber einen Vorteil hat es gehabt.“ Rodney grinste selbstzufrieden. „Indem ich Märchen zitiere, kann ich meine Sargnägel in die Verzweiflung treiben.“

Kopfschüttelnd richtete John sich auf und griff nach seinem Glas. Es war leer, genauso leer, wie auch die Karaffe. Dabei war sie schon mehrfach geleert und durch eine volle ausgetauscht worden.

„Also nicht.“ John wollte sich zurücklehnen, es wurde aber ein unbeholfenes Plumpsen.

„Was?“

„Der Wein ist alle. Willst du noch was essen? Wenn nicht, sollten wir uns auf den Heimweg machen.“

„Es hören sich viele Sachen hervorragend an, doch ich habe jetzt schon ein seltsames Völlegefühl. Vielleicht hätte ich die letzte Falafel nicht essen sollen. Noch ein Bissen und du kannst mich ins Krankenhaus bringen. Ich werde mich sowieso von einer Seite auf die andere wälzen.“ Rodney grinste hinterhältig. „Aber ich habe diese Nacht ja ein großes Bett, da habe ich keine Angst rauszufallen.“

Leise grummelnd stand John auf. Warum musste Rodney ihn daran erinnern?

 

Die Couch war tatsächlich so unbequem, wie Rodney behauptet hatte. Ausnahmsweise hatte er nicht übertrieben. Zudem kam sie John wesentlich schmaler vor, als sein Bett in Atlantis. Oder lag es daran, dass die vordere Kante durchgesessen war und er deswegen immer an den Rand rollte?

Jedes Mal, wenn er sich umdrehen wollte, drohte er auf den Boden zu fallen.

So müde John auch war, lieber schlief er auf den Fußboden, als auf dieser Couch.

Er stand auf, nahm das Bettzeug und wollte sich auf den Teppich vor den Fernseher legen.

Doch da hatte Rodney die DVD-Sammlung ausgebreitet.

John hatte keine Lust aufzuräumen und entschied sich für die bequemste Alternative: Sein eigenes Bett. Er hatte beim Einzug ein französisches Bett gekauft, damit zwei Leute in ihm schlafen konnten.

Nicht, dass er eine Beziehung plante. Bei seinem gefährlichen Job, wollte er niemanden zumuten, auf ihn zu warten. Aber er hatte auch nicht vor, die nächsten Jahre auf der Erde im Zölibat zu verbringen.

Leise öffnete John die Schlafzimmertür und trat ein.

Rodney war noch von den schmalen Betten auf Atlantis konditioniert und hatte genug Platz gelassen.

Lächelnd betrachtete John seinen schlafenden Freund. Es war nicht die erste Nacht, die sie so zusammen verbrachten. Er legte sich auf die freie Seite und deckte sich mit seiner Decke zu.

„Gute Nacht, Rodney.“

Ein leises Schnarchen war die einzige Antwort.

Zufrieden drehte John sich um und schlief sofort ein.

 

John wachte auf, weil ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl sich durch die Jalousie einen Weg in das Schlafzimmer gebahnt hatte. Natürlich tanzte der Strahl genau auf seiner Nasenspitze.

Er blinzelte, wandte den Kopf zur Seite, dann reckte er sich. Es war Sonntag und kein Wecker würde klingeln. Er drehte sich um und fühlte einen weichen, warmen Körper. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, schmiegte er sich an ihn und schlief weiter.

 

Als John das nächste Mal wach wurde, hielt er den weichen Körper immer noch in seinen Armen.

Seine Morgenerektion war sehr begeistert davon und unwillkürlich rieb sich John an dem Rücken vor ihm.

Doch da waren mehrere Lagen Wäsche im Weg. Träge glitt Johns Hand unter das Shirt und fuhr über einen erstaunlich muskulösen Bauch hoch bis zur Brust.

Nichts fühlte sich so an, wie es sollte. Viel zu lange dauerte es, bis Johns Gehirn alle Puzzelteile zusammengesetzt hatte. Er lag mit einem Mann im Bett. Rodney!

Plötzlich hellwach, schreckte John hoch.

Das war keine gute Idee gewesen, denn in seinem Kopf tanzten die Wraith zusammen mit den Ori einen wilden Reigen.

„Oh!“ Stöhnend berührte John seine Stirn. Der Weißwein rächte sich bitterlich.

„Was machst du für'ne Hektik? Leg dich zurück, will noch schlafen.“

Seinem Kopf zuliebe folgte John Rodneys Aufforderung, rückte aber ein Stück ab.

Wie sollte er erklären, dass ein bestimmter Körperteil immer noch hart war, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, mit wem er im Bett lag?

Rodney störte sich nicht an der Erektion sondern drehte sich um und schnarchte leise weiter.

Nur hatte er sich mit der Bewegung an John gekuschelt. Sein Kopf schmiegte sich an Johns Schulter und sein rechter Arm lag auf Johns Bauch.

Vorsichtig wollte John noch ein Stück weg rutschen, doch Rodneys lose Berührung wurde zu einem festen Griff.

„Nich' abhauen. Bist warm.“

Seufzend fügte John sich in sein Schicksal, hörte aber nicht auf zu grübeln. Nach einiger Zeit schaffte er es, alle Schuld auf den Wein und die Biologie abzuwälzen und döste wieder ein.

 

Beim nächsten Erwachen fühlte John eine Hand in seiner Boxershort, die seine Erektion berührte. Es war definitiv nicht seine eigene. Sie fuhr spielerisch an seinem Schaft auf und ab. Leise seufzend ging John auf den Rhythmus ein.

Es fühlte sich so gut an. Bis er realisierte, dass es Rodney war, der seine morgendlichen Bedürfnisse so hemmungslos ausnutzte.

Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Einfach wegschubsen kam nicht in Frage, denn erstens fühlte es sich zu gut an und zweitens würde es zu einer mehr als nur peinlichen Szene kommen, die wahrscheinlich ihre Freundschaft zerstören würde. Das konnte und wollte John nicht riskieren.

Ein wenig mitmachen und dann versuchen das Thema zu wechseln, ohne Rodney zu verletzen, ging auch nicht. Dafür war er schon viel zu erregt.

Blieb nur noch mitmachen und genießen übrig.

Er war nur ein Mann und wer sollte ihn verdammen, dass er seiner rechten Hand untreu wurde? Und wenn Rodney kein Problem damit hatte, seinen Freund zu befriedigen, warum sollte er sich dagegen wehren? Es war doch nur eine aushelfende Hand, redete sich John seine Wünsche schön.

Rodney hatte offensichtlich keine Probleme, denn in diesem Moment presste er sich eng an John, so dass er die Erregung seines Freundes an seiner Pobacke spüren konnte.

Versuchsweise erwiderte John den Druck und wurde mit einem leisen Stöhnen belohnt. Dann biss Rodney John in den Nacken. Nicht sehr fest, aber er konnte die Zähne spüren. Es war genau richtig.

Auch die Hand spielte nicht mehr, sondern gab John genau das, was er brauchte. Reibung, Druck und einen schnellen Rhythmus.

Zu lange war es her, John hielt nicht lange durch, seine Bewegungen wurden hektisch, er pumpte in die Hand und kam. Dabei schaffte er es, ein lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Danach fühlte er sich träge und angenehm entspannt und ließ ohne etwas zu sagen zu, dass Rodney an seiner Boxershort nestelte und sie runter schob. Dann rieb sich Rodney an Johns Pobacke. Haut auf Haut.

Ihn so zu fühlen, war ein wenig ungewohnt, aber nicht bedrohlich - nicht wenn Rodney es tat.

So ging John in Rodneys Rhythmus mit und hörte, wie der Atem in Einklang mit seinen Bewegungen immer schneller und abgehackter wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange und Rodney kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen.

Über Johns Po, den Rücken und das Bettlaken. All diese Flüssigkeit, das war etwas, was er vorher nicht so bedacht hatte.

Rodney rückte ab und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Als John sich zu ihm drehte, fühlte er den unangenehm nassen Fleck.

Rodney dagegen lag ganz entspannt auf der trockenen Seite.

„Ob Gast oder nicht. Wer so eine Sauerei verursacht, macht sie auch weg. Du beziehst gleich das Bett neu.“ John wagte ein spöttisches Lächeln. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich verhalten sollte, aber darüber reden wollte er nicht.

„Darf sich ein Mann noch nicht einmal von seinem Orgasmus erholen?“, meckerte Rodney. Sein Grinsen sagte etwas anderes. John interpretierte es als Erleichterung, dass John kein tiefgründiges Gespräch erzwingen wollte.

„Doch“, das durfte er. „Ich gehe als Erster duschen und danach stehst du auf und beziehst das Bett.“

„Immer schiebst du alles auf die armen Wissenschaftler, die sich nicht wehren können.“

„Weil du dich immer vor körperlicher Arbeit drücken willst.“

Kopfschüttelnd wollte John aufstehen. Aber sein Kopf nahm ihm die Bewegung sehr übel. So ging er alles ruhiger an und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, bevor er ganz langsam und vorsichtig aufstand und ins Bad ging. Als erstes nahm er ein Aspirin.

Er hörte noch, dass Rodney ihm etwas zurief, verstand aber kein Wort.

Da es vom Tonfall her nur Gejammere war, ignorierte John es.

Als er sich unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl die Überreste der morgendlichen Aktivität abspülte, fragte er sich, ob es nur ein einmaliges freundschaftliches Aushelfen gewesen war, oder mehr. Einzig sein Arbeitgeber würde mit diesem Arrangement nicht glücklich sein, aber wer nicht fragte, würde auch keine Antwort bekommen. Rodney war nur noch sein Freund und kein Teammitglied mehr.

John schaffte es nicht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und entschied, alle Überlegungen auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben. Wenn er seinen Kater auskuriert hatte und Rodney abgeflogen war.

Er stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab, überlegte, ob er sich das Handtuch umwickeln sollte, da er natürlich keine Wäsche mitgenommen hatte, entschied sich dagegen.

Nackt wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte, ging John zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort hatte Rodney sich in seine Decke gewickelt und schlief tief und fest.

Schnell zog John sich an, dann berührte er Rodney an der Schulter. Aber außer einem „Lass mich schlafen“, reagierte sein Freund überhaupt nicht.

Achselzuckend ließ John ihn in Ruhe und ging in die Küche.

Kaffeeduft würde Rodney schneller wecken, als alles andere.

 

Den ersten Kaffee trank er in der Küche. Mit der zweiten Tasse machte John es sich vor dem Fernseher gemütlich und zappte sich durch die Sportkanäle bis er einen Bericht über die College Football Spiele des Vortages stieß.

Genau den Moment suchte Rodney sich aus, um auch ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen. Schon mit einer Jeans bekleidet, aber ansonsten sah er sehr verkatert aus.

Er ließ sich neben John auf die Couch fallen, nur um anschließend aufstöhnend den Kopf in die Hände zu bergen. „Hmhmm.“

John nahm an, dass das eine Begrüßung sein sollte und meinte: „Guten Morgen. Aspirin ist im Badezimmer.“

John nahm die Fernbedienung und machte den Fernseher aus.

„Hab ich schon. Warte nur darauf, dass die Wirkung einsetzt. Was war in dem Wein?“

„Alkohol?“ John zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste Rodney an.

„Das weiß ich“, stellte Rodney genervt fest. „Es erklärt aber nicht diesen Monsterkater.“

„Hast du jemals Zelenkas Becherovka getrunken?“

„Bin ich lebensmüde? Nein, sag nichts“, Rodney hob abwehrend die Hände. „Aber mit Radeks Teufelszeug hätte ich meine wertvollen Gehirnzellen sehr effektiv vernichtet und das wäre eine Verschwendung meines Genies gewesen.“

John schnaubte amüsiert.

„Dann hast du gestern mehr als eine Jahresration Alkohol getrunken. Noch Fragen, warum du so verkatert bist?“

„Nein“, Rodney barg den Kopf wieder in seine Hände. „Ich hoffe nur, dass es bald aufhört. So kann ich nachher nicht zum Flughafen.“

„Wann musst du heute los?“

John versuchte, seine Stimme ausdruckslos zu halten. Er hasste es, wenn Rodney wieder weg musste. Es würde ihn einsam zurück lassen.

„Um acht geht der Flug. Morgen früh kommt eine Delegation von Politikern aus Washington und ich muss noch eine Präsentation für sie vorbereiten. Das wird der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens. Ich muss zu diesen Idioten nett und höflich sein, damit sie uns das Budget für nächstes Jahr gewähren.“

„Stell dir vor, dass sie ein ZPM für dich haben und du es nur bekommst, wenn du all ihre Wünsche befriedigst. Das kannst du.“

Rodney stöhnte auf.

„Danke für diese Bilder, Sheppard. Mrs. Destaux ist für mich ab sofort eine außerirdische Priesterin, die Sex mit mir haben will. Wie soll ich das überstehen?“

„Indem du dir vorstellst, Kirk zu sein. Glaub mir, das hilft.“

Es tat so gut, sich so bei Rodney zu revanchieren.

Rodney blickte hoch, schnaubte, dann klaute er Johns Kaffeetasse und leerte sie.

„Das war mein Kaffee!“ Es hörte sich nicht halb so empört an, wie es sollte. Aber wie konnte es auch, wenn Rodney zufrieden lächelte.

„Stimmt, du nimmst zu viel Zucker. Aber das war genau das, was ich jetzt brauche. Was hast du für heute geplant?“

John zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich dachte, wir gehen zum Brunch raus und anschließend kannst du versuchen, mich beim Autorennen zu schlagen.“

„Solange du mich nicht schon wieder nötigst, dieses unsägliche Footballspiel zu machen, bin ich mit allem einverstanden. Nachdem ich noch mehr Kaffee getrunken und geduscht habe.“

„Die Kaffeemaschine steht zu deiner Verfügung, McKay.“

Rodney brummte etwas Unverständliches, nahm die Tasse, stand auf und verschwand in der Küche.

John blickte ihn hinterher. Hat es die letzte Nacht wirklich gegeben? Rodney verhielt sich, als ob nichts passiert wäre.

Vielleicht war es auch wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen.

 

* * *

 

Es war fast Mitternacht, als das Telefon klingelte. John hatte damit gerechnet.

„Gut angekommen?“

„Angekommen ja, aber gut ist etwas anders. Wir hatten Turbulenzen und mein Sitznachbar hat in die Tüte erbrochen. Das hat gestunken. Danach ist mir jeglicher Appetit vergangen.“

„Das kann ich verstehen. Dir ist nicht schlecht geworden?“

„Ich habe jahrelang deinen Flugstil ertragen. Apropos. Ich hätte es fast vergessen.“

John hatte den Eindruck, dass Rodney zögerte. Als ob er es nicht erzählen wollte.

„Was denn?“

„Carson hat am Donnerstag Elizabeth besucht.“

John schloss die Augen.

„Und?“

„Er hat sie überredet, mit uns essen zu gehen. Er hat für Freitagabend einen Tisch reserviert. Ich komme einen Flug früher. Es wäre gut, wenn du es schaffst, mit deinem Dream Team heil von der nächsten Mission zurück zu kommen.“

„Das erzählst du dem Falschen. Samuel und Bambus stellen sich einfach nur selten dämlich an.“

„Ich weiß. John...“ Rodney atmete laut aus. „Wenn wir das Essen hinter uns haben, müssen wir über uns reden.“

„Gut.“ John seufzte. Rodney hatte Recht, aber es würde grauenhaft werden. Sie waren beide nicht in der Lage, über Gefühle zu reden. „Gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht, John-boy.“

Aerea 51 hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf Rodney, anders konnte John sich nicht erklären, dass er aus den „Waltons“ zitierte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zahlte er es ihm heim.

„Gute Nacht, Mary Ann.“

Bevor Rodney etwas sagen konnte, legte John auf.

Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er für vier Tage und sechzehn Stunden alleine sein würde, wurde ihm ebenfalls klar, dass es am Morgen vielleicht doch kein Unfall gewesen war.

Bisher hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht, ob eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit Rodney möglich war, da sie ein Team waren. Aber hier, fern der Heimat, war er sein Rettungsanker.

Nächste Woche würde es sich entscheiden.

Nach dem Essen mit Elizabeth und Carson


End file.
